See Reverse...
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Not sure if that's a good rating, but...well, this is what happens when writer's block meets Valentine's Day^_^;; Tasuki/Chichiri and idiot cards. Anyways, Happy Singles' Awareness Day ;_;


Ok, I had to do it, no da. I needed to write a cute little Tas/Chi fic for Valentine's Day. Besides, I'm suffering Writer's Block so why not. I need to write more to get over it, right?  
  
Anyway, this is what happens when you mix Tasuki, Chichiri, Valentine's Day, and idiot cards all in one, no da (at least for me, anyway). Enjoy!  
  
See Reverse...  
  
Tasuki sat happily flipping an idiot card Miaka had given him a week ago, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the card read the same on both sides. Chichiri thought it was due to the fact that the bandit could read all the words on the card by himself having learned a few words and characters since Chichiri had started helping him. The monk sighed at his bandit lover, amused at his interest and eagerness to learn the answer to the question that was in front of his face. There was something on the mage's mind, however, that made him a little upset.  
  
It was Valentine's Day according to Miaka. She had explained various holidays in her world to the seishi, but Chichiri had not heard her speak on this one and, therefore, was thrown off when Tasuki presented him with a large bouquet of various flowers (which he was sure they came from Hotohori's gardens) as well as various candies that he had somehow bribed off Miaka. He felt guilty for having nothing to give the clever bandit who had won his heart from the start. There was something he wanted to give him, but he was still unsure if he was ready to give it up. He finally sighed and went for a walk to contemplate on his option.  
  
It was getting close to dinner when the monk finally got an idea. He spotted the idiot card Tasuki had been playing with unattended and read the line over in his head. Suddenly, he smiled and snatched the card from the table. He quickly hurried to his room to prepare and prayed he wasn't making a mistake.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Tasuki went to his room and flopped heavily. His monk hadn't shown up for the meal and he was worried. He closed his eyes and smiled as images of Chichiri danced through his head (^_^) until something brushed against his ear.  
  
"Meow." The bandit sat up and looked at the small cat that had interrupted him to see a card hanging from its neck. He picked it up and made a face.  
  
"Now why do you have an idiot card, Tama?" He asked. He knew the meaning of the card; he just liked it when Chichiri stared at him. He suddenly realized that the arrow that pointed to the top of the card was drawn over in a brilliant red and looked back to see the cat sitting by the door. He walked over and opened the door to see another card tacked to the wall across from him. He stepped out and noticed the card seemed to be pointing down the hall to where another card was tacked up. Getting the idea, he followed the cards down the hall, gathering them as he went, and wondered who would have done it. Finally, he found a card lying on the floor outside of Chichiri's room and picked it up.  
  
Cautiously, the bandit opened the door and sat Chichiri lying on his back, seemingly asleep on his bead with the cover pulled up to his neck. He made his way over to his kawaii lover and drew the blankets back slightly to find another card lying on the monk's bare chest. He eyes widened as he read the card that was obviously in Chichiri's handwriting:  
  
How do you keep a bandit occupied? See Reverse.  
  
His jaw fell open slightly as he caught the blush on the monk's face and then spread to a grin when the mage sat up slightly and laughed nervously.  
  
"Um...happy Valentine's Day, no da?" The bandit nodded a little and then looked his lover in the face.  
  
"You're cute, ya know that?" He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Chichiri's before easing him back against the pillows.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day, koibito."  
  
OWARI!  
  
OK, if you didn't like it, at least tell me why in a polite manner instead of flaming me. I wrote this kinda spur of the moment and I HAVE been suffering writer's block so please go easy on me, no da^_^;;  
  
Love, Peace, and Chibis dressed like Cupid  
  
~Mysia Ri 


End file.
